stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Dexy Smith
  Full Name: Dextania Odele Smith Gender: Female Age: 22 Theme Song: "Don't You" - Simple Minds (Dexy's Favorite New Wave Music ) (Roller Rink Tunes) Occupation: Travelling Ice Cream Vendor, Messenger for Hire 'Faction: '''Roller Banditos  'History' Dexy was born on the island and was raised in the culture of Step City. Both parents worked for the Vendy Corporation and met in the city. June, her mother, was a programming engineer and Tom, her father, was a warehouse stock worker. June, however, was fatally injured in the frequency explosion on V Day. Dexy showed some average talent in the dance classes her father put her in when she was young, helping to support her family with income from work as a back-up dancer. In her teens she took up with the UG, her natural talent for diplomacy and appearing trustworthy making her a great asset for information gathering and helping to settle in-faction turf wars peacefully. Until one night, at a party at the UGHQ, a drunken Boss became a little too trusting and let slip to her a major secret. Immediately fearful of this happening again, he and the other Bosses got together banned the girl from UGHQ grounds. Now viewed with suspicion by her former UG friends, Dexy was forced to leave. Unwilling to live without the support and family-like structure of a faction, Dexy threw in her lot with the Roller Banditos. A new member, she works as a low level messenger delivering notes and small goods. Her "day job" as a travelling ice cream salesman is a perfect cover for getting around the city discreetly. Having loved to skate since the moment she strapped wheels to her feet, she can often be found frequenting roller discos (though never Mafia owned ones,) skate parks, and buildings ands lots with skate-friendly architecture.  'Personality' Friendly but reserved unless performing or on a job, Dexy is level-headed most of the time. An exchange of information or cred is more important and carries more value to her than paper money or coin. She prefers to ask questions instead of talking about herself, and when it comes to more personal relationships she's rather shy.  'Dance \ Vibe style'  A background in stage performance with club style and funk elements (as her pre-war instructors were mostly Mafiosos.) Her Vibe is sensitive and complimentary, helping her synch up with a partner or group more easily in order to learn the right questions to ask to get the information she wants. It also helps her keep her own secrets safe by deflecting other social maneuverers. Though this is a low power effect, it's effectiveness can be devastating against the right targets (namely, ones with powerful secrets.) Dexy has learned the hard way that calling on these powers too intensely or too quickly can seriously backfire or make things extremely uncomfortable and awkward, so she rarely uses them with intent.  'Miscellaneous Information' Dexy knows valid low level passcodes for most Mr. Vendy and Dr. Vendy machines. She can even troubleshoot non-working models and reset/repair some minor problems. This is also how she gets her supply of ice cream at an employee discount. Her messenger bag is equipped with a refrigerated section and a speaker on the outside. The speaker is programmed with ice cream jingles, but has a headphone jack as well. Dexy only sells Mr. Vendy™ Brand products like... : - '''Mr. Vendy Star Cones' "Allegedly delicious!" in Chocolate Crunch, Cookies n' Cream, Strawberry Shortstop, Hazelnut Sundae, and Vanilla. (Stimulant-like effects are probably just due to the sugar high... probably...) : - Mr. Vendy Vita Pops "Made with real ingredients whenever possible!" in Strawberry, Orange, Lime, Huckleberry, Cherry, Lemon, Coconut, Apple and Pineapple. (Light healing effects are probably just due to the added multi-vitamin content... probably...) : ... but she will occasionally make her own ice cream to give as gifts. 'Character Relationships' Funk Mafia Frankie Valentine: Despite her beef with the Mafia, she sees Frankie as a celebrity in his own right. Who can resist that sparkle? Phoenix: A nice enough guy, it seems. She still owes him a coke since the one she bought for him during the flares exploded in his face... The UG Anyone who likes ice cream might have met Dexy around the UG parts of town. However, lately she's only seen passing through, and goes nowhere near HQ. Roller Banditos Dean Harper: One of the more trusting Banditos to accept Dexy into the gang, she likes his laid back manner and devil-may-care attitude. As handsome and sweet as he is, she still won't give him any sugar besides the kind that she sells. Squares Sigurd Reinhart: Dexy's instincts tell her that this is a man with secrets. It's a mystery how he manages to operate a high end business like Swan Song without faction aid or harassment. How did a Square become so successful with such blatant displays of generosity and kindness, anyway? She is intensely curious about this man who lives so counter to the culture she grew up in, and grateful to have a nice fancy lounge to hang out in that's outside of the FM district (even though she can't afford to go very often.) Claud: She knows his face from travelling the streets constantly. It was a pleasant surprise for her to see him working at the Swan Song, instead of drugged up and rolling around on the sidewalk. Odette Bertrand: A girl Dexy sees a lot of herself in. When they're not working the job or dreaming the dream, the two have been seen spending time together as of late. Sometimes, they hold hands. sc-dxy.jpg|The usual uniform dexy.jpg dxy-eyes.png|Vibe: Private Eyes dexy-blackandred.png|Vibe Attribute: Give & Take Category:Characters Category:Roller Banditos